Un Cumpleaños Inesperado
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: los cumpleaños son para pasarla bien pero un regalo inesperado...cambia todo


**Inuyasha le pertenece a rumiko Takahashi y no a mí, si fueran míos puff... Que no haría, pero solo lo hago para personas que les gusta historias n.n**

**Un cumpleaños inesperado**

Hoy me sentía bajoneada, y era mi cumpleaños, debería estar feliz ya que mis amigos me iban a hacer una fiesta por mi día especial, querían animarme después de estar mas de un mes triste y el motivo era…había terminado con Inuyasha, siempre creí que era el amor de mi vida pero hasta ese día, me levante de mi cama y me miro al espejo, mi cara de pena no me la podía quitar, a quien engañaba seguía amando a Inuyasha, me dirigí al baño y me propuse que no iba a llorar por ese imbecil. Me adentre a la ducha y me mentalice en lo que iba a hacer, Salí de la ducha, me dirigí a mi dormitorio a buscar una prenda lindo para esta ocasión.

Bajo una vez lista a la cocina y encontraba extraño el hecho de que toda estaba en silencio y entro sintiendo mucho ruido

-¡sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!- para mi sorpresa mi familia me estaba esperando, eran tan gentiles en hacerme una pequeña fiesta

-gracias mama, hermano y abuelo por la grata sorpresa- se me cayeron las lagrimas de la emoción, mi familia siempre iba a estar ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba pero en ocasiones no siempre iban a estar ahí.

Se me paso el día volando y de repente siento sonar mi teléfono y veo que era mi amiga sango

-sango amiga….-le contesto

-Kag amiga... happy Birthday…que la pases bien en tu día

-gracias amiga, me alegra que te hayas acordado-le sonreí al otro lado del teléfono

-Kag, no hagas planes para la tarde…si yo voy para la tarde a tu casa…okay

-¿eh?...esta bien amiga-resignada

-así me gusta…entonces nos vemos en la tarde

-si sango, nos vemos, adiós- colgué y miro mi reloj y ya iba a ser las seis de la tarde así que subí a mi dormitorio y me cambie de ropa. Siento que me vibra el teléfono y veo que me había llegado un mensaje de texto, y empiezo a leer el mensaje

"_Kagome se que cometí un error pero quiero que sepas que te sigo amando y quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños…no sabes cuan arrepentido estos de tenerte lejos, aun te amo con todo mi ser"_

Se me vino un recuerdo del día que lo vi con esa mujer.

_-Flash back-_

Ese día me había levantado temprano como nunca a encontrarme con Inuyasha y me había emocionado ya que me había invitado al cine y era la primera vez que me llevaba al cine del tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Quise hacerme algo diferente ya que querría verme hermosa solo para el. Me había puesto un vestido color crema junto con un chaleco delgado de color amarillo pálido y unos zapatos con un leve taco. Me puse frente al espejo y me gustaba como me veía, y me maquile sutilmente ya que no quería perder la naturalidad que llevaba, baje de las escaleras y justo me atravieso con mi madre

-guau hija te ves hermosa- sonriente

-gracias mama, es para mi cita con Inuyasha-le dije y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar agua, justo detrás de mi se aparece el abuelo y Souta

-hermana te ves divina-dándome la vuelta ya que el era mas alto que yo

-hija era diosa de todas las diosas-dijo mi abuelo y solo me reí.

Me despide de todos los integrantes de mi familia, y me dirigí donde acordamos con Inuyasha. La verdad tenia mariposas en el estomago ya que estaba muy nerviosa de lo iba a pasar. Estaba a unas cuadras del centro comercial, por suerte no me quedabas lejos a si que me fui caminando.

Y a lo lejos veo una cabellera platinada. Lo veo y mi corazón empieza a latir a mil porciento por segundo y no pude controlar esos sentimientos, pero veo que se ríe. Me acerco mas para ver bien y lo que vi. Me perturbo, se estaba besando con otra chica. Me hierve la sangre y me acerco a ese lugar

-¡traidor como pudiste!- grite

-Kagome no es lo que piensas- dijo parándose

-si claro y tu crees que tengo cara de idiota- tomo dos vasos de agua y le tiro a la chica y seguido a Inuyasha.

-se acabo Inuyasha… ¡vete al infierno!-Salí corriendo del lugar, nunca en mi vida me habían herido mi corazón así, no quise llevar a mi casa así que tome un camino alternativo para pensar que fue lo que había pasado pero de lo que estaba segura es que no lo iba a perdonar.

_-Fin Flash back-_

Me corrió una lagrima de tristeza, no podía creer que el me siguiera amando después de lo que me hizo, pero mis sentimientos por el se habían esfumado.

Sonó el timbre y mi madre abre, me hice unos arreglos para no notar la tristeza de mi rostro. Baje a los 15 minutos para ver de que se trataba y mi madre me lleva al living.

-¡sorpresa Kagome!

-kyaaaaa amigos que sorpresa- los abrazo a todos estaban Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, quienes se reunieron para celebras mi cumpleaños. Yo amaba a mis amigos, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y ellos estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba. Estuvimos comiendo, charlando, bebiendo y riéndonos. La estaba pasando súper bien cuando de repente suena el timbre y yo me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Y no podía creer quien estaba frente a mí, con rosas en sus manos y con mirada triste en sus orbes dorados

-Inu…yasha…-le dije al viento

-Kagome…se que n debo estar aquí pero te traje este pequeño presente…espero que sea de tu agrado-me estira el obsequio y vi que todavía recordaba que me gustan las rosas blancas y rosas, no me podía quejar de que siempre fue atento en esos sentidos

gracias-no sabia que decir con ese regalo tan espectacular

-Kag…no te quitare mas el tiempo pero puedo hablar contigo…

-si, deja cerrar la puerta- nos fuimos a sentar bajo el árbol sagrado que tenia el templo de mi familia y justo había una banca

-bueno… de partida estoy súper arrepentido de lo que te hice-lo detuve

-espera si estas para disculparte…de verdad no lo voy a tolerar ni te voy a perdonar

-no escúchame…no quiero que me perdones ni nada, solo quiero pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, sin ti mi vida es un desastre

-eh, mentira no te creo- justo me para y le iba tirar su obsequio que me trajo, pero me abraza, no vi en que momento se me acerca pero me estaba abrazando, siento que mis piernas no reaccionan, quería salir de ahí, no quería que me siguiera abrazando, no quería.

Pero no sabia que hacer, mis sentimientos por el seguían intacto

-Kagome…por favor no me dejes te necesito en mi vida

-Inuyasha…-y me puse a llorar

-¿Qué ocurre, dije algo malo?

-como me puedes decir eso cuando me engañaste-entre sollozos se lo dije

-si lo se, pero entiéndeme yo no tuve la culpa, por primera vez en mi vida, créeme lo que te digo- miro sus ojos ámbar, y no había mentira. Ese fue un motivo para creerle

-Kagome… ¿quieres volver conmigo?

-que si quiero volver contigo- lo pensé por dos segundos y mis sentimientos que creí muertos, seguían intactos

-y ¿Qué me dices Kagome?- me mira a mis ojos

-¡si!... te amo Inuyasha y no sabes cuanto

-yo también te amo mi vida…lamento el daño causado

Y entendí que hay que dar segundas oportunidades a ciertas personas, en este caso Inuyasha va a seguir siendo el amor de mi vida. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, por mas que trate de olvidarlo no pude, ya que mis sentimientos por el son mas fuertes, este si fue un cumpleaños inesperado.

Esta historia esta basada en la vida real

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan de todo tipo y que no sea tan duro

Y eso besos y abrazos

Ayumi


End file.
